The Big FourAvatar Crossover
by xRockattitude
Summary: Avatar Hiccup has to complete his Avatar-training, but because of attacks in the spirit-world, it seems a little bit harder than usual. Along with his friends Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Eugene and Heather, he has to save the world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Time moves forward, as it always has. People are born, and after a while, they pass away. Some say you are reborn, some say you aren't. Land has always been divided in four nations; the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation and the Air Nomads.

After the death of Avatar Dim Yen, the Avatar after Korra, big sadness was shown all over the world.

It had never happened before that an Avatar was killed at such young age. Dim Yen didn't have any experience; he never even succeeded to enter the Spirit World, nor the Avatar-state. Everybody knew then that the next Avatar couldn't get any help from his past life.

After several tests, they discovered the new Avatar in an infant from an average Fire Nation family. He was indeed a firebender, with big green eyes, with the name Gé, or Hiccup.

The order of the White Lotus came together as soon as the identity was confirmed. Only five people were in the room. One bender of each nation was present, and then a non-bender, who seemed to be the leader. He was an old man, but he still seemed strong. His pale face was rather serious, and his golden eyes looked as if they had seen so many things.

'We know what we have to do,' the man said. The other four just looked at him, without adding anything to his words. Indeed they knew what to do.

'But sir,' the earthbender said, 'it'll take so long for him to know who he really is. Isn't there a chance that, when he hears, he's going to deny it and run off? It happened before…'

The leader narrowed his eyes, and put a finger on his chin, as if he was thinking. 'We can't let him grow up knowing he is the Avatar either, his behavior with the other kids will be awkward, not to mention how everybody is going to treat him differently.' The man stopped for a minute, and stood up to walk to the window. It was a beautiful summer's day in the Fire Nation. The grass was green and healthy, the flowers bloomed, no clouds in the sky. 'For now on, it's best only we know who he is. I warn you, it's going to be an awful long time, that waiting. But it's all for the best…'

He looked back at the four benders in the room. 'I won't be there when he finds out,' he said sadly. 'Shen, I want you to collect a few of the Air Nomads to travel back to the Western Air Temple. The Avatar has to stay away from Republic City as long as possible,' the leader said to the Airbender. The monk nodded, and showed a faint smile on his face.

'Everything will happen as it always have been; the Avatar will travel to the other three nations to master the elements. We'll send him to the Southern Water Tribe for water, and then he'll learn earthbending while travelling back to the Fire Nation.'

'Why can't he master earth in the Kingdom?' the earthbender asked. The leader closed his eyes, and let out a sad sigh.

'Because I'm afraid something bad is going to happen by the time he'll reach the Kingdom. Something only a fully trained Avatar can stop…'

All the benders looked rather shocked. They nodded, and stood up. After a bow, they all left the room. The leader remained on his place, and looked outside the window again.

'Good luck, Avatar Gé. There are dark years coming, I'm afraid,' he softly whispered, dropping his White Lotus-tile on the floor.


	2. Chapter 1

'No, no, no! You're not concentrating, Hiccup!'

Hiccup dropped the water he was bending, annoyed that, once again, he didn't succeed in doing it right. It was almost a year ago he left the Air Nomads to begin his training here, and he still didn't get further than moving the water over his head and back in the ocean. He didn't get it; airbending had been so easy to learn. From day one he managed to make a giant wind. But it was only four months ago that he succeeded in feeling a connection with the water, making it six months that he had wasted on bending nothing.

'Can I take a break, Kanu? I've been trying so hard that my knees are shaking…' Hiccup's voice was faint, and his eyes were small. Kanu, his waterbending teacher, looked at his freckled face, and gave a worried expression.

'You look very pale, better visit the healer,' he said. They bowed, and then Hiccup turned around to leave the lesson. The other kids stared at him while he walked away. At first everyone thought it was wonderful that the Avatar was coming to train in the arts of waterbending at the South Pole, but in the first few months that he had been there, he didn't seem to be that good as everyone hoped. He wasn't seen as special anymore, and most people just walked him by without even noticing him.

But Hiccup had grown used to it, to be honest. True, in the Air Temple, he was surrounded by friends, and even when he was supposed to sleep he was hanging out with them. But here, he hadn't really made contact with anyone. He often locked himself up in his room after training, trying to meditate his way through the block – the monks had taught him that. He made his own dinner, trained the entire day, and slept peacefully.

But Hiccup had to admit he wasn't feeling his best now. It could have been the cold, but maybe the desperation of not achieving anything played a big part in it too. So he put his gloves back on, pulled his hood over his head, and walked towards the healing tent, a place he never visited before.

There weren't a lot of people in the waiting room, and it advanced quite quickly thanks to the three healers that were on duty today.

Hiccup sat down on a block of ice, looking at some injuries. Nothing serious really; one had a fishing hook stuck in his lip; another one appeared to have slipped and broke his arm; Minor things that were healed in the minute.

So Hiccup only had to wait fifteen minutes before a small and young healer called him in. He had seen her face before, but never really knew her name. She had short brown hair and green eyes, and around her neck hung a betrothal necklace.

'What seems to be – oh my, but you're the Avatar?' The girl's face lit up, and she smiled. She reached out her hand. 'I'm Wojù, means Rapunzel.'

Hiccup shook her hand, and also curled up his lips.

'I'm Gé, means Hiccup,' he answered. This was the biggest interest shown to him since his first failure during training.

'Now, what's wrong?' she asked, gesturing him to lie down on the bed. Without hesitating, he lowered himself, and looked at the ceiling. A long breath escaped his lips.

'I think the fact that I can't waterbend is making me down,' he said. 'My knees shake, I feel cold, and I'm always tired.' Rapunzel sat down on a chair next to the bed, and pressed her hands against his head.

'I do feel that you are tense, try to relax a little, everything will be better,' she said in a soft voice. Cool water touched Hiccup's skin, and his eyes closed. If he wanted to relax, he had to think about everything else other than waterbending or his friends at the Air Temple. But to be honest, he didn't want to remember home either. There, the only thing he usually saw was his father's sad face, and his mother's grave, which he hadn't visited for over three years now. There was nothing relaxing to think about, except maybe flying with Toothless.

Toothless was Hiccup's dragon. It was a wonderful beast, unlike any dragon ever spoken of. It was a rare Night Fury, a black dragon with retractable teeth. Toothless had been Hiccup's friend ever since they met, and though he can't speak, Hiccup can tell him anything that bothers him.

'See, that feels better, no?' Rapunzel asked, as she pulled away her hands. Hiccup sat up again, taking a deep breath.

'Yes, I do feel healthier,' he said. He got back on his two feet, and noticed the necklace again. 'So, who's the lucky man?' he asked, with a grin on his face. Rapunzel looked down, and her cheeks blushed. At that point, a man entered the room and though he was wearing a blue coat like all the people in the water tribe did, the rest of his clothing were obviously Earth Kingdom.

'Honey, there are no more patients left, I think we can finally go home now,' he said. Hiccup turned his head back to Rapunzel, who nodded in the man's direction.

'He's the lucky man,' she said. Then she walked up to him, kissed him softly on the lips, and held his hands.

'It was nice meeting you, Avatar,' she said. The man's eyes got bigger, but he didn't ask about it. 'Come Eugene, let's go.'

The couple left the room, and Hiccup quickly followed. Usually he would go home and have diner, but since his training had ended so soon, he ran immediately to Toothless.

'Come bud, we're going to fly a little bit!' he said enthusiastically. Toothless' head went up in the air, and his ears pointed up. Without much ado, Hiccup jumped on the dragon's back, and they flew away.

Jack sat at the edge of a cliff, his head resting on his knees. If a random stranger would pass him by, he would think this boy's crazy. It was so cold that it was almost unbearable, but Jack only wore a long-sleeved shirt. Of course, one would not just guess that Jack is immune to temperature. He never had to wear his thick coat of animal skin, nor gloves.

His face was also pale white, and even had a greyish taint, his eyes bright and blue, and his hair as white as the snow.

Jack was in an accident at the age of fourteen, and had this appearance ever since. Originally, he had brown eyes and hair, and darker skin. No one really knew what actually happened to him that changed him so much.

Jack had been alone all day, just like every day. Everyone thought he was weird, so they avoided him. And Jack also didn't put much effort in introducing himself since he arrived at the Southern Water Tribe two months ago.

Jack was bending the snowflakes that were falling, making them dance joyfully before they joined the others on the surface.

When a dark shadow flew over, Jack jumped away of fright, getting in battle position, making a staff of ice to attack with. But when the shadow landed on the cliff, Jack saw a boy walking up to him. He had never seen him before, and he didn't look water tribe at all.

'Who are you?' Jack asked, pointing the staff at the stranger.

'What are you doing here all alone?' the other asked. Then Jack could see his face, and lowered his weapon. It didn't seem like an attacker, there was no danger.

'You're not from around here, are you?' Jack asked, ignoring the question the boy asked. The stranger shook his head, lowering his hands he had kept up to protect himself. In the meantime, the snow was falling much faster, and it became difficult to see very far.

'I'm from the Fire Nation,' the boy said. 'My name is Hiccup.' He held his hand against his chest. 'You shouldn't stay here, its freezing! Come with me.'

Jack didn't feel like objecting. He followed Hiccup to the shadow, was surprised to see a dragon, and without saying anything else, they flew off.

'So, why were you sitting there all alone?' Hiccup asked, as he heated his cup of tea with his hands. Hiccup, Toothless and Jack were all three in the little house, where there was barely any place left. The dragon lay curled up on an animal skin, breathing slowly in and out. Hiccup sat down on the floor next to him, and caressed his neck. Jack sat a little further, looking into the emptiness. His white hair was still covered with snow.

'People think I'm strange, so I stay away from them,' he said softly. Hiccup had given him a blanket, but he didn't use it. Even the hotness of the cup didn't bother him. 'I don't really care, you know.' Jack put on a grin, which made Hiccup realize the boy really had no interest in what others thought of him.

'I never saw you here before, are you new?' Hiccup asked, while drinking his tea. Jack shrugged, staring at Toothless who was sleeping in peace.

'I'm from the Northern Water Tribe, but I couldn't stay there anymore…' he said shortly. 'You see, I was born a non-bender. I also had brown hair, and brown eyes.' Jack stood up, putting his cup on the table. With his hands, he made big gestures.

'I was out fishing with my sister, and I fell into the ice cold water and drowned. The moon spirit brought me back. She said she saw something in me. But in addition of my revival, I became a bender, and that's not the weirdest power I gained.'

'What's that then?' Hiccup said, quietly laughing. He hadn't had a conversation like this since the Air Temple, and he really enjoyed it a lot.

'Okay, you, as the Avatar, can enter the Spirit World, right?' Jack asked. Hiccup nodded, not remembering he told Jack who he really was. 'The Moon's touch gave me the ability to do that as well.'

Hiccup forgot about his tea. His mouth had fallen open, and his face stood shocked. It was very rare that humans had a connection with Spirits.

'The previous Moon Spirit once saved a dead born baby, and when he got killed, she took his place,' Jack added, once again sitting down and taking a sip from his tea. 'I could end up as the next Moon Spirit, I think.' Jack closed his eyes for a little bit, but there still was no sadness in his expression. After his cup was empty, he put it back on the table, and leaned on his elbows.

'So why did you leave?' Hiccup asked. Jack looked at him, but his face was blunt.

'I was fourteen when the accident happened. The Moon Spirit said I couldn't return home, people would begin to ask questions. So I've travelled the world a little bit, and ended up in an orphanage in Republic city until I was eighteen. When I was allowed to leave, the Spirits gave me a message; Find the Avatar, and help him through the dangers that lie ahead of him.'

'So the Spirits brought you to help me?' Hiccup asked. Jack nodded.

'Now, I don't know if I have to help you with waterbending – in which you apparently suck a lot at – or entering the Spirit World and seek contact with the previous Avatar.'

Hiccup looked down. Toothless let out a big sigh, and tossed a little bit.

'Not that Dim Yen is going to be any help; he was murdered even before he could master waterbending, not to forget he never even entered the Avatar State or the Spirit World,' Hiccup said sadly. He got back to his feet, and walked to the door. 'The storm has passed, but it could come back any minute. If you want to go home, you better leave now I think.'

When he turned around, Jack was already next to him. The boy was a little bit taller than he was, but barely noticeable.

'It was nice to finally meet you, Avatar Hiccup. Today I leave you with a simple introduction, but you won't get rid of me so easily,' Jack said, shaking his hand and grinning widely his snow white teeth were showing. Then the two nineteen year old boys separated. Hiccup watched Jack bend a new staff of ice, and after a last wave, he turned into a corner. Hiccup only frowned.

'You know Toothless, that's one strange kid,' he said, closing the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Hiccup found out Jack was indeed weird, and that in a lot of ways; when he said "you won't get rid of me so easily", he actually seemed to mean it. The morning after their introduction, Jack appeared at his bedside even before the sun was out, poking him with his typical staff of ice, yelling "Good morning, Sunshine!" Toothless wasn't pleased with his presence, and after a light growl, he left the house to search for breakfast.

Wherever Hiccup was going, Jack followed him, blabbering about the latest inventions in Republic City, how weird he found it that Hiccup still wore traditional Fire Nation clothes, though there was a total new clothing type for the fire-people, and so forth.

The only thing Hiccup seemed to care about, was how indeed people seemed to avoid Jack. They ignored him when he made a sassy remark, they even didn't look at him. They simply acted as if he wasn't there. Hiccup immediately felt compassion with the teenager. He had been alone almost his whole life, had been raised in an orphanage in a strange city – so he said of course – and never seemed to have a friend to talk to. Therefore, Hiccup forgave him for the nonsense he was telling to him.

But still, Hiccup wasn't a morning-person, and all the time when Jack woke him up before the sun had come out, Hiccup had a serious case of bad mood.

Jack obviously hadn't figured out yet why he was actually sent to the Avatar, so he just lingered, showing off his waterbending powers and occasionally made ice sculptures of an angry Hiccup.

After a week, even Jack seemed to lose topics to talk about, and became more silent, which made Hiccup both relieved and worried. But since he was more worried about his waterbending-training, he never got the chance to ask him about it.

Jack invited himself to move in with Hiccup, which the Avatar found out by discovering his igloo had enlarged, and had an additional room where Jack slept.

Hiccup's waterbending still didn't go well; He did it worse every time that, at the end of the week, he couldn't even bend a single drop.

'I have never heard of this before,' Kanu had said when Hiccup dropped on the ground of weariness. The Avatar closed his eyes for only a few seconds, but when he opened them again, he saw the friendly green eyes of Rapunzel, trying to heal him from whatever he was suffering from. A few of the White Lotus-men were also present, as for the chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

'What happened?' Hiccup asked breathless. Rapunzel dropped her hands, and looked at him with a sad face.

'You seem to have lost your connection with waterbending, Hiccup,' she said. Kanu, who had sat by his side the whole time, looked away.

'Most of my students lose their grip of controlling the water,' he said. 'Even I feel it.'

'So there must be something wrong with the origin of waterbending?' a man of the White Lotus asked. Rapunzel shrugged, and bend her healing water back in a pot.

'There must be disturbance in the Spirit World,' she said, 'but I don't know anything about it. The Avatar is the closest thing to Spirits in this whole tribe.'

Hiccup had been listening the whole time, but now that he sat up straight again, he rubbed his forehead, and sighed. Before he could say anything, Jack stormed into the room, full of anger.

'Why did no-one tell me that he was sent to a healer?' he shouted. Once again, everybody ignored him. Jack dropped his shoulders, and the anger on his face faded away. He stepped aside when the visitors walked away from the room, leaving him, Hiccup and Rapunzel alone.

'Healer, what's wrong with him?' he asked, but Rapunzel only looked worried at Hiccup. The Avatar noticed, and turned his head to Jack.

'I get it that people avoid Jack for being weird, but I wouldn't expect that from a kind person like you, Rapunzel,' he said disappointed. Rapunzel's eyes narrowed a surprised look on her face. She passed back Hiccup's shirt – which they had taken off to search for injuries – and walked back to the door to close it.

'Jack? Avoid? What are you talking about?' she asked. 'Are you all right?'

'Come one, the white-haired weirdo-'

'Hey!' Jack shouted.

'- that jus stormed in here, and now stands next to me, it's hard to miss him!' Hiccup finished, ignoring Jack who poked him.

Rapunzel pressed her hand on Hiccup's forehead, but Hiccup knew he wasn't sick. He pulled back, looking Rapunzel in her eyes.

'Why are you all ignoring him?' he asked with an intense tone. Jack though seemed to realize what was the problem; his tense look became miserably. His blue eyes stared into nothing.

'There's no one in the room, other than you and me, Hiccup,' Rapunzel said to that, looking at where she thought Jack would stand.

After that, Hiccup left the healer's hut, and Jack sauntered behind him. They didn't talk about what had happened in there. Hiccup was too tired to talk, and Jack seemed to have lost any happiness inside him. It was only back in their house that Hiccup said something.

'There's trouble in the Spirit World,' Hiccup said. Jack nodded, but kept his stare at the ground.

'I felt it a while ago, but I didn't think it was serious,' he said. He petted Toothless, who was trying to console him. 'I should've noticed that people didn't see me since then. It has to be connected or something.'

'You think the Moon Spirit's in danger?' Hiccup asked. Jack shrugged, obviously forgetting his grief. All of the sudden, he seemed confident again. Man, that boy had a lot of mood swings, Hiccup thought.

'I think you and I need to go to the Spirit World to find out!' he said. But then, he looked desperate again. 'The only problem is, though I _can_ go to the Spirit World, doesn't mean that I know how to… I've never done it before…'

Hiccup grinned, knowing it was not the right time to actually do that. 'So you claimed you came here to train me to reach the Spirit World, but you yourself don't know how to?' he said, teasingly. Without warning, Jack bended his staff again, and shot a bundle of snow on the Avatar.

Not only the Water Tribes realized there was trouble in the Spirit World; The citizens of the Earth Kingdom were all behaving differently, more pessimistic by the day. People went to their work, and came back without really having stories to tell at home. Kids didn't play on the streets and teenagers didn't look for girlfriends or boyfriends anymore.

Merida had figured out something was wrong as soon as her house ended up silent during dinner.

The Dunbroch-family had four children, and all of them had a strange reddish-brown hair color, which had never been seen before. The triplets, Hamish, Hubert and Harris, mostly were very enthusiastic about everything. To make it better for them; they were earthbenders, born from both earthbending parents.

Merida, the oldest daughter, had no bending powers at all. She had always been seen as the weaker child of her family, and was never allowed to leave the house.

Of course, from the moment even her father didn't talk about his glorious days as security guard in the Earth Palace, Merida went out for an investigation.

For years, Merida had secretly been training with her bow; while her parents were asleep, she sneaked out of the house, and ran into a forest in the outer ring of Ba Sing Se to shoot at targets she put up long time ago.

Though her parents saw her leaving, they didn't say anything about it. Neither did anyone seem to notice her walking down the streets with a bow in her hand, ready to shoot when necessary.

And that's when Merida realized she had to run away from the Earth Kingdom.

That was about a month ago. Merida had been travelling by foot all the time, and then she finally arrived at the edge of the Earth Kingdom, where only the ocean was separating her from the Water Tribe.

There was no way for her to swim all the way. Not only was it too far, but the water at the South Pole was way too cold to swim in. She would freeze to death.

'I got to find myself a boat,' she said, looking at the water. 'Or I need to find a way to fly.' Then her eyes reached the sky.

It took her days to reach a fishing village, but the only boats they had were canoes, and with that little food and money she had left, she had to find a faster way to reach the South Pole.

When she entered a small eating shop, the place was half empty. It was late in the evening, and most of the people were at home. Some of the customers looked poor, and ate as if their life depended on it. At the corner of the shop, a girl was calmly eating. She had a staff next to her, and her clothes looked like nothing she had seen in the Earth Kingdom. She wasn't from around here, which was very obvious.

Merida ordered the cheapest plate, and settled at a table behind the foreign girl. The desperation seemed to have come over her, as a tear rolled over her cheeks. She hadn't seen her family in over a month, and though she was annoyed by them most of the time, it was hard not having them around. But she had to go to the South Pole. The rumors told her that the only person who could help, the Avatar, was currently there, continuing his training in mastering the four elements.

'Here, have some hot tea,' a gentle voice said. Merida looked up, and saw a hand with an arrow tattooed on it giving her a hot cup. Then she realized it was the foreign girl. Those tattoos… she had to be an Airbender.

'Thank you,' she said, as she accepted the cup. Without burning herself, she gently drank from it. In the meantime, the Airbender sat down in front of her, looking worried.

'You look like you've travelled far for a long time, and completely alone,' she said while she put her staff on her lap. Merida nodded, and took a deep breath.

'I'm heading for the South Pole to find the Avatar,' she explained after swallowing the delicious tea. 'There's something happening in the Earth Kingdom, something I can't explain, and I need his help.'

'I'm headed for the South Pole too, we can travel together on Ziggy, my skybison?' the Airbender said. Merida almost choked in her food. This was great news; now she didn't have to do this voyage alone. 'My name is Heather. I'm from the Western Air Temple.'

'Merida,' she said, shaking Heather's hand.


End file.
